This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Floribunda Rose. The varietal denomination of the new variety is `Morflash`. The plant is bushy and upright and cultivated for outdoor garden decoration. It has as its seed parent `Orangeade` and as its pollen parent `Macmanly` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,907).